


Wake me up with your warm lips

by StealingTheSun (SunMars)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, I love Markhyuck idk why i wrote this, M/M, Romance, Saewol Ferry, but has a lot of fluff, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMars/pseuds/StealingTheSun
Summary: He needs Donghyuck by his side, telling him that everything is fine.





	Wake me up with your warm lips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, i recently found it and decided to publish.  
> As always this is unbeta'd, and I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes and the unnecessary heartbreak.
> 
> This is kinda confusing i must say.

**  
(VI)**

Mark runs by the quay trying to reach what is no longer there; there are hot tears running through his cheeks and a big desperate feeling bubbling on his chest. He can’t breathe, he can’t see, he can’t think, he only cries and hopes that what’s he been told is wrong. He barely hears the ambulance’s sirens, his hyung yelling at him and the people’ cries who, like him, have lost someone.

He stops by the border, ready to jump on to the water and search because he still can’t believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it. Youngho gets him, hugging him from the back and stopping his actions. He fights his embrace, jumping and trying to unfold the other’s hands out of him. He can’t stay there.

He needs to find Donghyuck.

 

**  
(I)**

“Oh my god, Mark, stop being so weird!” Yukhei exclaimed obviously annoyed, Mark shushed him quickly, shifting his look towards the librarian nervously. “Just talk to him.”

“Shh! Shut up, hyung.”

He tried to put his hand against the other’s mouth, failing miserably since he was not looking at his friend, all he can see is that pretty boy two tables ahead from then. Yukhei just pulled his hand away with a slap, rolling his eyes and groaning silently before looking in the same direction as Mark. They’re in the college’s library trying to study, or at least Yukhei was studying. Mark was only spying the pretty redhead from his theatre class.

He had met Donghyuck during the first week of the semester when the younger asked him directions to get to the Arts building. Mark was left speechless, frozen even and with his mind totally blank. Just when the redhead was about to leave saying that he would ask anyone else, he reacted, going back to life, literally, telling him that he was heading to the same place. After a little talk he got to learn that the boy was in first year and was studying Dramatic Arts, Mark, otherwise, was studying Laws as his major, but that didn’t stopped him to take theatre lessons with the redhead.

He had fallen absolutely and deeply for the Korean boy, same boy who introduced himself as Donghyuck, after exchanging a few words with him.

Yukhei often mocked him, telling how coward he was for not being able to even ask him on a date to drink coffee. Mark just asked him to shut up, saying that he wasn’t a coward but was just waiting for the right moment.

He was scared of rejection, and he didn’t minded if he had to just look at him from afar most of the time, or just talk to him casually during their shared class. He didn’t mind being just friends with him, because the mere fact of being close to him was enough.

“I’m done with this,” Yukhei mumbled, rolling his eyes one more time and closing his book too loudly. Mark saw from the corner of his eye how the librarian was now looking at them, and sent a glare to his friend’s direction.

“Done studying?” he asked innocently. Yukhei shook his head and stood up from his spot, slapping his hands loudly on the wooden table to get enough attention.

But the person he wanted the attention from didn’t look at him, so he yelled. “Hey, Lee Donghyuck!”

“O my God! Shut up now!” Mark hissed feeling mortified, he tugged hardly at Yukhei’s sleeves trying to get him sit once again but failing at it. “Dude, please don’t.”

“Mark likes you!” he yelled once again, before taking his books and leaving the library.

Mark was sure he heard something like “You will thank me later” from his friend, but all he wanted to do that exact moment was die. He couldn’t move, just like the first time he saw Donghyuck, he felt his face hotter and was sure that it was redder too. His heart was pounding and pounding and pounding so hard that he was starting to believe that it would jump off his chest and leave him just like Yukhei _~~aka the traitor~~_ did. I did not, thankfully.

He didn’t notice Donghyuck approaching him, too busy in making a list on his mind of how to run away from there without being noticed. He felt like the blush on his face was bigger than his own self, covering his body from head to toes and when he turned his gaze, to see if Donghyuck was still there, he found the redhead sitting on his table looking at him with a grin and curious eyes. He felt like a volcano erupting lava, maybe that was the reason of why he was shaking so hard and felt the air hotter and stuffier.

He could throw up, or faint when Donghyuck grabbed his hand and wrote something on it with his purple marker. He gapped for air like a fish, or maybe he was trying to say something, but remained there. Frozen.

“I like coffee,” Donghyuck said before going back to his table. “You should get me one someday.”

And Mark stood there, with a phone number written on his sweaty hand with purple and grape-like scented marker. He really needed to thank Yukhei.

 

 

**  
(III)**

Mark drives Youngho’s pick-up —after insisting a lot to take it borrowed—, he is looking at the driveway and the watch on his wrist. He can’t be late; he promised to be on time.

He texts his boyfriend once he’s parked in front of the building where Donghyuck lives and it just takes a few minutes for Donghyuck to appear in the entrance, dragging a big red suitcase with him and smiling brightly. He kisses Mark when he gets in the car and then they’re in their way to the port.

“Are you excited?” Mark asks, looking at Donghyuck for a moment before looking at the street once again.

Donghyuck starts rambling excitedly about how much he has waited for the trip, how incredible will be and more. Also he makes a promise to Mark; he will take a lot of photos for him to see when he gets back.

When they get to the port, there are a lot of students milling around the quay, all of them as excited as Donghyuck for their trip to Jeju and the conference. Donghyuck has spent the whole month talking nonstop about it, and Mark without being part of the group that was attending the event knew the whole schedule of the trip.

Donghyuck rushes to get out of the car and runs towards some of his friends, Mark otherwise takes his time to step out of his seat and take the younger’s bag from the back seat before joining him and his friends. He greets Jeno and Jaemin and asks for Renjun, both boys say that they’re still waiting for him, drifting apart when other guy calls for them.

“I should get going too,” Donghyuck says, trying to grab his bag from the elder’s hand.

Mark stops him by taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, smiling when Donghyuck looks at him with a raised brow, the question goes unsaid but his eyes are inviting him to speak. He has the sun hidden on his brown eyes, warming Mark’s heart with a look. He holds his breath, arranging the words on his head before speaking.

“Donghyuck…” he starts and licks his lips nervously, “Donghyuck, I…”

“Yes?”

“Donghyuck.”

“That’s my name, what is it, love?” he asks giggling.

“We’ve been dating for three years by now,” he exhales one, two and three times. Donghyuck giggles once again. “I love you, y’know?”

“I know, I do too.”

“Do you want to move out with me?”

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to be breathless, looking at Mark with wide eyes and raised brows. He blinks a few times and when Mark starts to think that he is going to reject him, the younger smiles and pulls him to a hug, murmuring yes to his ear.

“For real?”

“Yes!” Donghyuck repeats louder.

“The place isn’t big y’know, but it’s cool and it’s close to college and we can move on after your trip.”

“I said yes, Minhyung. We can move on Monday if you want.”

“Monday?” Mark asks, pushing Donghyuck slightly to look at him to the face.

“I’ll be back on Monday,” the younger says, and Mark tries to not loose himself in the other’s smile. “We’ll be moving together on Monday, right?”

“Right.”

He copies the younger’s smile and hugs him once again. His nose pressed in Donghyuck’s neck, feeling like a big weigh abandoned his shoulders and thinking that everything he needs is on his arms.

 

 

 **  
** **(II)**

“What if they don’t like me?” Donghyuck asked, looking rather nervous.

Mark got closer to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, squeezing his shoulders softly. That’s not enough to calm Donghyuck though, and he knew it since the younger was still looking at him worriedly; brows furrowed and lips pressed in a thin line.

“They will love you,” Mark reassured, cupping the other’s face in his hands and looking straight to those brown eyes that held the sun. “As much as I do.”

The worrisome in Donghyuck’s eyes faded as he rolled his eyes and huffed. “Sap.”

Mark shrugged, smiling fondly, and Donghyuck flicked his forehead before pressing a kiss on Mark’s mouth. Just like many times before, Mark’s left breathless and frozen, his heart pounding too hard and too fast and a tickling sensation at the bottom of his belly; he was already used to it after all. He reacted before Donghyuck could step apart, holding him by the waist and kissing back.

They’ve been together for a few months now, Donghyuck was the one who asked instead of Mark, and everything was so damn perfect that he usually thought he’s dreaming and that Donghyuck was still that boy he admired from afar.

“We have to go,” Donghyuck muttered against his mouth, their lips touching with every word.

Mark wanted to complain and propose to stay all day in the dorm, but he knew that this was important to Donghyuck (besides it’s been a long time since the whole gang gathered together) and let himself be dragged away by his boyfriend. They walked hand on hand through the college’s campus and the city’s streets until they got to Jaehyun’s building. The hold on Mark’s hand got tighter and tighter as the elevator went higher, by the time they reached the right floor and stood in front of Jaehyun’s door, Mark thought Donghyuck was about to faint. He leaned closer to kiss his neck and whisper an “Everything’s gonna be fine” to his ear.

Yukhei’s the one who opened the door, a flaming smile on his lips, his arms open wide and a can of beer on hand.

“Man! Finally!” he said exuberantly, his smile getting bigger. He hugged Mark and then turned to Donghyuck. “We’ve been asking him since forever to bring you to our meetings, the hyungs can’t wait to meet you.”

Mark rolled his eyes and smiled, seeing that Donghyuck was a little calmer than before thanks to Yukhei’s words. The younger introduced himself shyly still holding Mark’s hand as if his life depended on it, and they get inside the apartment.

The confidence in Donghyuck grew as every person in the room was introduced to him, and it’s a matter of time before he found the younger laughing loudly to something that Johnny said. As Mark predicted, all of his friends couldn’t help but love Donghyuck, because that’s how it worked. Donghyuck was the type of person that everyone loved, his bright personality was magnetic and you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him, and love him with heart full and empty hands, only wishing to stay with him and his warm smile and fond eyes.

“I like your friends,” Donghyuck mumbled sleepily later that night. He and Mark cuddling in the couch. “They’re nice.”

“And they like you too, I told you so,” Mark responded, nuzzling his nose against the younger’s hair.

It’s past midnight, almost sunrise Mark thought although he wasn’t truly sure. Almost everyone was drunk and scattered around the living room (Jaehyun and Doyoung making out in a corner, Yukhei and Kun in a corner talking in Chinese with a very confused and almost asleep Jungwoo in the middle), with the exception of Johnny and Taeyong that are nowhere to be found.

“I knew that, I’m too awesome.” 

 

 

**  
(VII)**

“Hyung, I need to go,” he yells desperately, trying to set himself free from Youngho’s embrace. His vision is blurred from the tears and the pain in his chest grows unbearable with every second that passes. “I need to find him.”

“Mark, you can’t go, it’s dangerous and he might…” Youngho hesitates and doesn’t finish his sentence and Mark knows what he was about to say _‘he might not be alive’._

He doesn’t want to believe him, he can’t believe. He also can’t stay calm like the coast guard said, he doesn’t want to stay at home worried sick, waiting for the authorities to tell him if Donghyuck is still alive or if he is dead. What he really wants and needs is to go and find his boyfriend, save him. He needs Donghyuck by his side, telling him that everything is fine.

Donghyuck needs more time, more time to be loved, more time to accomplish his goals and live his life. Mark wants to jump into the sea and find the younger himself, because there are many things left to do; Donghyuck has to finish the college and open his art gallery downtown, he has to visit Canada and meet Mark’s parents. They still have to move together.

Mark still has too many hugs and kisses to give him; he has all of his love to Donghyuck. Mark is breathing and he is willing to be breathless once again if that means having his sunshine boy by his side safe and sound.

**  
(V)**

Mark can’t think, his mind is blank; he is frozen on his spot whilst the police officer and the coast guard try to explain him that he can’t pass.

When he knew about the ferry incident he ran to the port, absolutely forgetting about having borrowed Youngho’s car. He ran like a maniac through the streets trying to keep his mind straight, telling himself that everything was okay and that Donghyuck was okay. His pounding heart and blurred vision said otherwise, the words and pictures on the news replaying again and again on his mind.

While everyone else is moving around him, he is quiet, like a movie’s character on pause. His entire world is falling down and he isn’t sure if he has enough strength to build it up once again.

 

**  
(IV)**

“Yah! Minhyung, let me go,” Donghyuck whines between giggles, trying to push Mark away. “I need to sign up with the professor.”

“I don’t want to,” he protests with a smile, holding the younger close with his embrace.

Everyone is looking at them, but he doesn’t mind and just leans to kiss Donghyuck once again. Mark pecks his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose and his lips making the younger laugh loudly. He doesn’t want to let go of Donghyuck, although he knows he has to. He only wishes that those four days passes extremely fast to have the other in his arms.

“I’ll be back on Monday morning,” Donghyuck says against his mouth, before giving him a last peck.

“I miss you already,” Mark pouts, earning a push from the younger. “I love you, a lot.”

“I do too, now give me my bag.”

“You do what?” he teases.

“Hyung! I need to go,” the younger whines.

“You do what?”

“I love you too, Minhyung Lee!” Donghyuck decides to yell, smiling widely and stealing his bag from Mark’s hand. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Monday morning?” Mark asks.

Among the crowd some professor calls for the students that hasn’t sign up yet, Renjun approaches them momentarily to greet them both and then joins the group of students surrounding said professor. Donghyuck turns to him and kisses him on the cheek before start walking backwards.

“Monday morning I swear!”

“And we’ll be moving together?”

“Yes!” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Promise?”

“I promise!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading, feedback is highly appreciated.
> 
> Btw, i didn't put the major character dead tag because is up to you if Donghyuck (and the dreamies, let's not forget that the 00 line was there) survives the ferry accident or not. I just provide the agony before that. Im sorry.


End file.
